Amor de demonios
by Yami Mei Uchiha
Summary: En la mansión Phantomhive Lizzy se queda a vivir ahí con su nueva mayordoma que le gusta molestar a Sebastian, entre ellos nace un amor de demonios... un amor prohibido
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.**

Era un día normal en la mansión Phantomhive, cada uno de los sirvientes hacían tranquilamente sus tareas, pero el conde estaba algo preocupado le había llegado un mensaje de Lizzy informándole que la mansión Midfort había sido quemada y solo ella había sobrevivido y que si él quería se quedaría por un tiempo en la mansión Phantomhive hasta que volvieran a reconstruir su hogar, sinceramente él no hubiera querido que Lizzy viviera también esa experiencia.

- Bocchan, Lady Elizabeth ha llegado – Dijo Sebastián entrando al despacho de su joven amo.

- Prepárale una habitación – Ordeno Ciel mientras salía de su despacho y se dirigía a la sala de visita.

- Yes, my lord – Dijo Sebastián y fue a hacer lo que su amo le ordenaba.

- Ciel – Dijo Elizabeth mientras se abalanzaba hacia él y lo abrazaba fuertemente – Te extrañe mucho.

- Lizzy… no puedo… respirar – Dijo Ciel, poniéndose morado por la falta de aire.

- Oh Gomen nasai – Dijo Lizzy mientras se separaba de él.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Ciel, al percatarse de una mujer extraña, que estaba detrás de Lizzy.

- Ella es Yami Mei Shimizu, mi mayordoma – Dijo Elizabeth dando vueltas de felicidad.

Sebastián que ya había vuelto de su pequeña tarea se quedó mirando detalladamente a Mei, ella era de un pelo azul oscuro como la noche que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus ojos de un rojo profundo y no hablar de su cuerpo que era esculturalmente bello, aquella chica tenía una belleza sobrehumana y el olor que emanaba era totalmente atrayente, ese olor era… el de una hembra demonio. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, era muy difícil encontrarse a una hembra de su especie ya que habían muy pocas, tanto que con pura suerte podías encontrar a una.

- ¡Sebastián! – Le grito Ciel a su mayordomo, ya algo arto llevaba un buen tiempo hablándole y este no contestaba.

- Si, Bocchan – Dijo Sebastián saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Enséñale a Mei su habitación – Ordeno mientras se daba media vuelta para retirarse.

- Yes, my lord – Dijo Sebastián mientras hacia una leve reverencia – Le mostrare su habitación – Le dijo a Mei mientras le hacia una señal para que lo siguiera.

- No eres humano – Hablo por primera vez Mei.

- Tu tampoco – Dijo Sebastián sonriendo.

- ¿Cuál es el propósito del contrato? – Pregunto Mei.

- Vengar la muerte de sus padres ¿Y el tuyo?

- Lo mismo, pero también cuidar de Ciel hasta el día de su boda.

**Espero que les haiga gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no son míos.**

- Entonces ¿Devoraras el alma de la señorita Elizabeth ya que se case con mi bocchan? – Pregunto con cierta emoción en su voz.

- No – Respondí y el paro en seco.

- ¿Por qué? – Me pregunto con cierto desconcierto.

- Yo nunca he devorado el alma de un humano, nunca me ha gustado hacer eso – Respondí con sinceridad y de nuevo empezamos a caminar a mi futura habitación.

- Al no cumplir con eso tratas de decir que no aceptas tu linaje demoniaco.

- No soy una demonio completa – Dije como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- Uhm – Musito confundido y algo molesto, me empezó a gustar verlo molesto, "creo que eso será mi pasatiempo favorito" – Pensé con diversión.

- Veras mi padre es el mismísimo lucifer pero mi madre es… - Hice una pausa y el me miro desconcertado al parecer estaba algo ansioso – La madre de los shinigamis.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto a un sin entender.

- Mi madre es una shinigami y mi padre un demonio, se podría decir que soy una hibrida – Dije sonriendo.

- Los shinigamis y los demonios somos enemigos a muerte, lo que me tratas de decir es totalmente imposible – Dijo sin creérselo.

- Pero eso no impidió la atracción que hubo entre ellos – Suspire con cierta emoción.

- entonces, ¿De qué te alimentas? – Pregunto con cierto interés.

- Sangre humana – Dije mientras me relamía los labios al recordar su exquisito sabor.

Después de eso no hablamos más, me mostro mi habitación y yo decidí tomarme una ducha rápida, conociendo a mi lady no tardaría en llamarme, sin querer mientras me empezaba a cepillar mi larga cabellera, recordé aquel día en el que me invoco mi lady.

Flash Black…

Paseaba por los secos, fríos y tenebrosos boques del infierno en donde el cielo es rojo y las nubes negras y en cada momento se escuchaban los grito de dolor de los humanos que era una hermosa melodía para los demonios, para mí esto era simplemente el paraíso; yo traía puesto un vestido pegado negro tres dedos arriba de la rodilla con un cinto rojo en la cintura, tenía algo de sombra negra en mis ojos y los labios rojos carmesís sin olvidarme de mis enormes alas negras, mis garras y mis suculentos colmillos yo era como un ángel caído.

- Lo bueno se vuelve malo y lo malo se vuelve bueno esto es el simple destino de la vida – Dije acariciando a mi mascota, un perro del infierno de tres cabezas, cortesía de mi padre aunque prefiero a los gatos.

Sentí como alguien me llamaba, sonreí sádicamente y me dirigía a formar mi siguiente contrato en forma gatuna, una mansión estaba quemándose y afuera ya hacia el cuerpo de una niña, tenía algunos rasguños y desde lejos se notaba las oleadas de odio que emanaba, su corazón puro se estaba manchando de odio, rencor, ese deseo de venganza que carcome a uno cuando pierde a un ser querido.

- ¿Por qué razón me han de llamar? – Pregunte con mi melodiosa voz, primero ella me miro con miedo pero después su rostro se volvió confundido - ¿Tienes algún deseo? – Pregunte y en su rostro se adornaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa de maldad.

- Deseo vengarme de todos esos seres que me han creído débil, vengarme de la muerte de mis padres y proteger a Ciel hasta el día de nuestra boda.

- ¿Ese es el deseo que quieres cumplir?

- Sí.

- El precio de esto es tu alma ¿Esta consiente y acepta el precio del contrato?

- Sí.

- Entonces que así sea – Dije y ella caía dormida en un profundo sueño, puse el sello del tratado en su ojo derecho siendo visible solo cuando me dé una orden, mientras seguirían siendo sus ojos esmeraldas, solté una pequeña risa sádica esto sería divertido, muy divertido.

Fin del Flash Black…

- "Mei" – Llamo mi lady a través del sello, deje de cepillar mi pelo y me dirigí a la sala de visitas, el instinto me decía que ella estaba allí, con elegancia toque la puerta y escuche un "adelante" del conde Phantomhive.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo mi lady? – Pregunte mientras entraba y hacia una reverencia.

- Quiero sushi de tres quesos con arroz chino – Ordeno mientras jugaba ajedrez con el conde.

- Yes, my lady – Dije mientras daba una pequeña reverencia y salía de ahí caminando por los pasillos y entonces una pregunta vago por mi mente, ¿Dónde estaba la cocina?

Suspire con desconcierto, como odiaba no saber dónde estaban las cosas, baje las escaleras y me puse a buscar la bendita cocina gracias a lucifer que solo tarde un par de minutos para hallar la puerta.

- Par de inútiles les he dicho millones de veces que no pueden correr por los pasillos – Escuche que regaño Sebastián a alguien del otro lado de la puerta, entre y juro que mi cara mostro asombro al ver la cocina totalmente quemada.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – Pregunte recuperando mi postura.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntaron un rubio que parecía ser el cocinero, una chica con lentes rotos y un pequeño rubio que se mira muy tierno.

- Soy Yami Mei Shimizu, la mayordoma de lady Elizabeth – Me presente dando una sonrisa tierna que creo tres derrames nasales.

- Yo soy Bard, para servirle señorita – Se presentó el cocinero mientras besaba mi mano.

- Meirin – Se señaló la de anteojos quebrados.

- Finnian - Dijo con timidez el rubio tierno, kawai – Y él es Tanaka-san – Señalo al mayordomo de mayor edad en forma chibi.

- Em… ¿Qué paso aquí? – Volví a preguntar.

- Bard estaba cocinando con su lanzallamas y llego Meirin quien tropezó con sus pies, empujo a Bard y quemaron la cocina – Explico Finnian y a mí me salio una gotita al estilo anime ¿A quién se le ocurre cocinar con un lanzallamas?

- Y ahora nos queda poco tiempo para hacer una comida de…

- Yo cocinare sushi de tres quesos con arroz chino – Interrumpí a Sebastián y al parecer esto le molesto y antes de que dijera una sola palabra – Ordenes de mi lady – Dije y rápidamente empecé a limpiar la cocina y después me puse a sacar todos los ingredientes que se necesitaban – Bard creo que necesitare algo de tu ayuda – Comente y a este le brillaron los ojos.

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sí.

- Pero Sebastián dijo que ya no me acercara a la cocina – Se quejó.

- Sebastián es un mayordomo amargado que le gusta amargar la vida a los demás – Dije ignorando la mirada asesina que me enviaba, Bard y Finnian intentaban no reír.

- No soy un amargado.

- Si lo eres, amargado – Le acuse y este empezó a molestarse más, los chicos empezaron a tener miedo "¡QUE DIVERTIDO!" – Pensé.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Que sí – Y así empezó la infantil discusión entre Sebastián y Mei, los demás sirvientes miraban sorprendidos aquella escena, nunca pensaron ver al mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive teniendo una infantil discusión con una simple mayordoma.

**Espero que les haiga gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
